


The Smug Chimera

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, M/M, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: "Where's Stiles?"It was late night on Friday. The Pack has left some minutes ago, but Theo decided to come back, a wide grin on his face."Bathroom." Derek simply responded. His face mesmerized by the sight of Theo's huge tent on his sweat pants. The Chimera confirmed the statement, hearing the human on said room upstairs."Perfect." A smug Theo simply retorted.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	The Smug Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work in english which is not my native language, so if there's any error pls tell me.  
> I'm not s big fan of cheating Derek, but I find really hot this situation of bom cheating on Stiles with Theo.

The Smug Chimera

"Where's Stiles?"

It was late night on Friday. The Pack has left some minutes ago, but Theo decided to come back, a wide grin on his face.

"Bathroom." Derek simply responded. His face mesmerized by the sight of Theo's huge tent on his sweat pants. The Chimera confirmed the statement, hearing the human on said room upstairs.

"Perfect." A smug Theo simply retorted.

In no time there was Derek: on his knees, face held between Theo's strong hands. The chimera has his cock out, standing out over the edge of his pants - big, thick and hard as rock. He was commando. _Hot_ , thought Derek.

He was motionless, mouth hanging open as Theo's hips were on a brutal rhythm, thrusting in and out - his massive cock piercing the alpha's throat.

"Take my fucking cock!" Growled, his fierce fucking never faltering. Derek didn't retort, he couldn't even If he wanted to. His mouth was full, drooling all over his bearded chin. Theo dropped one hand, but the other still holded the grip on Derek's head. The free hand partially lifted Theo's shirt up, exposing his panting abs and part of his hard chest. 

Aside from the growling and the usual dirty talk from Theo, the only sound on the place was coming from the Alpha's boyfriend - If they force they enhanced hearing to listen in to the bathroom, the sound of Derek gagging on Theo's thick cock and his heavy balls smacking against the slut's face as the chimera fucked his throat.

And then, in no time, the chimera was cumming with a grunt. Holding his cock as deep as he could in Derek's throat.

"You wanted It, didn't you? Now take It… take It all! He laughed, seeing as tears start to fall down from the werewolf's eyes and his Adam's Apple to speed wildly as he tries to swallow that absurd and inhuman amount of hot, extra-thick cum.

Some seconds earlier and Stiles would've caught them, but he only saw Derek already up on his feet, and Theo turned back - fidgeting with something. Stiles paid no attention. Oh, little did he know, but the chimera was putting his spent dick back in to his sweat pants.

"Theo? What do you want?" The human asked, already on the bottom of the stairs.

"He… - " Derek started, but stopped hearing his own voice hoarse from the intense pounding Theo gave his throat. He mentally cursed himself before coughing to fix it. "He forgot his cellphone, but he's already going. Right, Raeken?"

Theo did not turn back fully, only looked back. He nodded, a smug grin on his face, and then left.


End file.
